


You grow into my guitar just fine

by Amet_ombes



Series: Fluff collection when I am sad [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Music, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amet_ombes/pseuds/Amet_ombes
Summary: "Fundy, I want you to have this," Almost a whisper came out of lifeless lips."This is-"It was an acoustic guitar. Wilbur's old acoustic guitar long forgotten since the first war. Light orange, not in the best condition with scratchers there and here, but it was still in tune. He thought he couldn't hear the sound of music. He thought nothing could make him love music again, but looking at this guitar? The guitar, which associated with his alive father, caring about him and not giving a damn about the power. The father that Fundy always wanted him to be."You finally grow into it."
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Fluff collection when I am sad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	You grow into my guitar just fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NETHERW4RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERW4RT/gifts).



> Credit goes to @/NETHERW4RT for giving me an inspiration to write something that is not DNF
> 
> And of course to beetlebug's An ode to L'Manberg. This song still is a banger!
> 
> Enjoy :}
> 
> P.S. Love between family members better than romantic  
> I am not the one making the rules

_It all started on a day like any other._

The orange-colored horizon reflects in the dark eyes of an anthropomorphic fox. Fundy was sitting on the bench, looking at the ruins, now blown up, L'manberg, the unfinished symphony, forever unfinished by his father. It was quite a while since Techno's and Dream's cooperation since Nikki's arson and the complete obliteration of the country. Fundy simply can't care. There's nothing left for him to care about in this world. The only thing that still bothers him is the existence of Wilbur. Whom the whole purpose in life was to have power, to control. People know Dream is the villain that did lots of messed-up things, but Wilbur is the same. 

From the beginning of L'Manberg, Fundy felt something strange about Wilbur. His speech leaked with poisonous honey, making you believe in every word he spoke. His non-verbal language and confident postures made him look like a hero that everyone needed to save them from the tyranny of Dream on the lands of Dream SMP. But if Fundy being honest, are they really were oppressed? His 'father' wanted to build a drug empire on a peaceful territory where everyone could do whatever if no violence was involved. Wilbur broke several rules and made Dream into a villain of his story. The fox boy laughed at parallels with Hamilton, this musical nerd.

And now, looking at everything, Fundy realized. 

Wilbur is a genius that died as a hero. Until everyone could understand his true colors, duality, the way he manipulated everyone and left with no consequences to his reputation. Now, he is a ghost with no memory and no ill intentions. If you are into anime, as a furry guy is, this may remind you of a Death Note. Light erased his memory to clear himself. How much nerdiness can Wilbur keep in himself? Fundy could only gush at his father's talents.

But there's one thing that always haunts Fundy. Only one thing always makes his skin white and veins puffy. He hates how his father is connected to music. Whenever rough paws touched a guitar string or a piano key - whenever the music was playing - Fundy felt helpless.

He didn't want that feeling. He didn't want to remember his past in the walls of the country that signed the death contract with the devil, God, whatever Dream is. Fundy wanted to have a happy childhood with his parents, but instead lost his mother, was in the war, seen his father's death. Something that can't be considered happy in any way. But now it's different.

He finally has someone that takes care of him, Philza, the only alive relative, and Eret(At least papers say so). He has Puffy and Nikki that share with him the same ideals. He is not alone, not anymore.

But why does he still feel lonely? Not accepted by anyone? Lost and confused and left behind?

Could it be that he is still-

"Fundy!" cheerfully said the echoing voice.

Oh no.

The transparent figure(how ironic) stood behind the bench slowly, levitating towards the seat. Wilbur's face was bright with a smile, "How are you doing, Fundy?"

"Fine, I guess. Since the end of L'Manberg, there's a lot to do, you know." Fundy turned his head away, voice dry, eyes looking at the slowly descending sun. Nights are not scary for the fox boy. It may be cold and endangered with monsters. Yet, nothing as terrifying as his dead father's eyes, looking and piercing through him. "How are you, Wilbur? Any progress with the revival? Did you found out anything from Dream?"

The words cut through the dead man's heart, reminding him of another person stored in his ghost body. "I-I am doing... okay. Dream still in prison. I am still confused why he is here, but... He saved Friend! And..."

"I am glad to hear that, Wilbur," The fox nervously was tapping its kneecaps. "I am glad to hear that at least you're happy."

"I am happy, Fundy. I am happy that I can sit with you."

The transparent hand tried to touch the orange fur - the attempt is futile. Fundy felt cold instead of supposed warm and caring touch.

The solemn expression on his son made Wilbur stop his tries and sigh, "You've grown so much Fundy. Remember your old wittle unifowm? I am confident that you've grown out of it," Fundy smiled with a bitter expression, still looking at nowhere. "You remind me more and more of Sally. My little beacon of li-"

Fundy snapped, standing up, "DoN'T-"

Heavy breaths escaped out the lungs of the orange fox, "Don't mention her, and-and this stupid song. I can't handle it. Not now, maybe not ever."

"Fundy, it's okay, it's-"

"It's not! I... Wilbur, I've spent enough time blaming myself for her leave. I've blamed you enough for everything that happened to this country. I've..." He sucked air, trying to steady his breathing, "I've blamed myself enough for everything I've done to this country. Just please, don't."

Ghostbur, despite his height, felt smaller compared to his son. The stare full of pain and sadness forever imprinted in his mind. He couldn't handle it. He flew away.

Fundy is left alone again. He wanted company, but he couldn't talk to his dead father. It was too hard for him to look at the person he looked up to. But at the same time hated and loved with all his heart. 

The bench creaked at the swift pressure put on it. The paws hid the brown eyes on the edge of crying. Fundy wanted to make up with Wilbur, he really does, but he can't look at him. Not in this state. 

In the weak state that tries hard to push people away from him, Fundy wanted to touch Wilbur and feel the fatherly warmth he was looking for for the past month. He wished to return to his small self when he would run around L'Manberg laughing at Tommy's funny remarks. Back then, he remembered how loud his laughter was and how that made his parents smile. His name has Fun in it for a reason.

He remembered when his mom disappeared and how Wilbur would always call Fundy small and childish, and Fundy would pout his fluffy cheeks at that. He played along, knowing this is his father's coping mechanism. It was more evident when the fox ears heard Wilbur's prayers to God. He prayed for Fundy to never get into a fight—to not dig a grave for his child.

The moment Fundy realized he hated his father and the nation he was born in happened at the election. He could feel his father laughing at him and his effort to overshadow his father. Of course, how could he, Fundym the smart and handsome fox guy, for once show his father how independent he was? When Quackity and Schlatt won — he saw an opportunity to finally throw away his past self in crayon-colored uniform to become himself - Fundy.

Then, only then, he said everything he thought of Wilbur. 

He said everything he thought of him being his son. He saw his father's tears and broken expression filled with pain and betrayal. Fundy didn't care. He betrayed L'Manberg as Eret did, but what is L'Manberg? An illusion of the power the true tyrant had—Wilbur had.

But when it all ended. When Pogtopia won against Manberg. Fundy broke.

He saw his own grandfather killing his son. He saw with his own dark-brown eyes the death of his only parent. He regretted leaving Wilbur, at the same time, wishing he would just forget about his father. He thought he could move on.

Until he saw a ghost with amnesia. That is something Fundy couldn't leave unforgiven.

Fundy cried and cried, and cried. Vision blurred and watery. He hid his feeling under palms that gave him the only warmth he could get. The only love and care he could get after everyone close leaving him.

When he calmed a little, he felt his tears become heavier. Too heavy that they would just fall down from his eye sockets.

"What the-" He wanted to ask the void, receiving the alienated yet familiar touch instead.

He felt a hug. Warm and filled with love hug. Sadness left him as if pouring from his face. It was blue. It was Ghostbur's blue to heal his sadness. The breathless laugh poured from his lips, drying his throat and bringing a light feeling to his lungs.

"Fundy, I am sorry for everything I've done to you. I never wanted you to feel guilty for everything that... happened. I just tried to be a good father. I wanted to- I guess I wanted to have the power to feel safe. To give you the most comfortable life, so no one would touch a hair of your adorable orange fur."

Little paws lost their grip on the slowly fading body in his hands. Transparent and radiating no warmth, cold and untouchable. But that was enough. This little touch was more than enough.

Ghostbur let go of the black leather jacket, losing his ability to hold anything except for things he was bound to.

"Fundy, I want you to have this," Almost a whisper came out of lifeless lips.

"This is-"

It was an acoustic guitar. Wilbur's old acoustic guitar long forgotten since the first war. Light orange, not in the best condition with scratchers there and here, but it was still in tune. He thought he couldn't hear the sound of music. He thought nothing could make him love music again, but looking at this guitar? The guitar, which associated with his alive father, caring about him and not giving a damn about the power. The father that Fundy always wanted him to be.

"You finally grow into it."

Fundy looked at Ghostbur. Fluffy paws were holding his father's guitar, remembering the sweet melodies and beautiful voice of Wilbur. He remembers him singing lullabies, helping him to fall asleep. The water trails on his cheeks became more evident, with the worried look of Ghostbur. He thinks he cried too much for this single day, but it was worth it.

Fundy smiled, playing one chord at a time, singing the song created by his father. L'Manberg is no more, but who cares. Fundy doesn't care about wars. He is with his father, and Wilbur is with his son. They're happy as they are, and even death can't change that, Wilbur and Fundy, the loving father and his fox son. Fundy feels like a little boy again, trying to learn how to play a large guitar for his age. 

But now he can hold it the way he wanted being a little boy, dreaming of singing harmonies with his father. 

He can't forgive Wilbur. He still hardly accepts him as his father. But for now, Fundy just wants to enjoy the moment of what his childhood could be. Happy childhood with his father. That is not dead but alive, supporting him with an almost material hand on his back, giving him all his love through the simple touch.

For now, they are happy father and son.

\--

"I can't do this, dad," The childish voice rang with notes of despair, "This guitar is too big for me!"

The tall figure only laughed, looking at the framed picture of a fish— **The fish**.

"I would rather play the stupid recorder than this-this! Augh, good grief!"

"Fundy, Fundy," The voice with the taste of sweetest honey whispered, "It's alright, Fundy. One day you will proudly take this guitar and will play melodies you have always wanted."

"Even your songs?"

The self-proclaimed president chuckled, "Yes. Even my songs."

The affectionate father sat down at the bed, putting a small fox on his lap, humming a familiar tune known to all L'Manberg nation.

"Now you have to get some sleep, Fundy."

"Okay."

With a sigh, his orange tail curled into small hands, making himself comfortable in the large hands of his father.

" _...for the better of you and of me._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said no angst buuuut  
> You know how it is with fluff. Fluff is better after some angst!


End file.
